


Crowley and Hawkeye

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, MASH (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Demons, Doctors & Physicians, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-31
Updated: 2006-03-31
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Crowley and Hawkeye

"Go on, sell me your soul. I'll make you the best doctor in camp."

"I already am," Hawkeye said, spilling a little more gin on his nighttime visitor. _Damn nightmares_ , he thought fuzzily. Not enough gin, that was the problem.

"You'll never lose another patient --"

"Aren't you supposed to offer me Helen of Troy?" Hawkeye said.

There was a pause.

"If you like. She's sort of, well, _dead_ , you know."

"This is a very poor quality nightmare," Hawkeye muttered peevishly. "You don't even have hooves or horns." He fell asleep.

How embarrassing, Crowley thought. He was _really_ out of practice.


End file.
